Entre amis
by ZiaC
Summary: Quand Hermione, Théodore et leurs amis organisent un déménagement et qu'ils fêtent ce nouveau départ, il faut s'attendre à tout... vraiment à tout. OS


_Coucou ! _

_Je poste cet OS que je viens de finir d'écrire, je l'ai relu vite fait mais il doit rester de nombreuses fautes que je corrigerai demain (enfin plutôt ce soir !) _

_Je reprends les cours dans quelques heures (6h30 pour être précise) d'où la raison de la longue pause que je vais faire dans ma fiction "Vengeance", au moins trois semaines. _

_Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande Joanne Kathleen Rowling , seul l'histoire est de moi. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Il faisait chaud cet été-là, à Londres. Dans une petite rue dans le Londres Moldu, deux camionnettes étaient stationnées sur le bas-côté. C'était aujourd'hui qu'un groupe de jeunes sorciers avaient décidé d'emménager dans un appartement situé au troisième étage. Ils auraient pu aller beaucoup plus vite pour ce déménagement en utilisant par exemple la magie mais une certaine Hermione Granger avait décrété que « c'était beaucoup plus amusant de le faire à la façon Moldu ».

-J'en reviens pas que je me sois fait entraîner là-dedans.

D'humeur râleuse, Drago passa tout de même l'un des cartons situé dans le camion de déménagement à Pansy. Il était là depuis six heures ce matin et actuellement, il était seize heures passé. Ses muscles étaient engourdis, il en avait plus que marre de porter, monter. « Je ne suis pas un elfe, pensa-t-il, Je suis un Malefoy et les Malefoy ne font pas ce genre de tâches. »

-C'est vrai que tu as cédé beaucoup trop facilement. C'est étonnant de ta part Drago, je t'ai connu plus coriace.

-Tu peux parler ! Comment ça se fait que tu te sois fait entraîner dans cette histoire, toi aussi ? demanda-t-il alors que tous les deux avaient un carton dans les bras et qu'ils se préparaient mentalement à monter trois étages, pour la centième fois de la journée.

-Hermione m'a promis un apéro après le déménagement, avec beaucoup d'alcool !

-Tu es sûre qu'on parle de la même personne ? Hermione n'a jamais d'alcool chez elle, je le sais, je suis allée chez elle plusieurs fois et la seule chose qu'elle avait à me proposer, c'était du jus d'orange !

Pansy rigola, Drago détestait le jus d'orange.

-Oh Drago ! Je te rappelle que là, on est en train de l'aider dans son déménagement et qu'elle va vivre avec Blaise comme colocataire ! Et Blaise a toujours de l'alcool. Le meilleur en plus.

-Franchement, je ne comprends pas Granger ! Ok, vivre avec son petit-ami, c'est normal, mais avec le meilleur ami, surtout si c'est Blaise, ce n'est pas tenir à sa vie de couple.

-Dit celui qui habite chez ses parents et autrefois avec sa petite-amie qui l'a quittée il y a deux semaines car elle en avait marre des crises de jalousie de sa mère et de l'envie d'avoir un petit-fils de la part de son père. J'opterais plus pour le meilleur que les parents, même si c'est Blaise.

-Tu adores mes parents, Pansy. Tu as été faire du shopping avec ma mère hier !

-Oui, mais je n'aimerais pas vivre avec elle !

-Bon vous deux, vous vous grouillez ? C'est bien beau de monter les cartons en revanche, il faut aussi monter les meubles, vider les cartons, faire le ménage ! s'exclama Ron Weasley, situé deux étages plus haut, avant de repartir aussitôt.

-Tu n'as qu'à descendre nous aider Weasley au lieu de t'empiffrer du gâteau au chocolat que Blaise a ramené ! Je te préviens, s'il n'y a plus de part pour moi, tu vas me le payer !

Ils entendirent un rire, certainement celui de Ron.

Drago soupira fortement. Pourquoi était-il devenu ami avec les Gryffondor déjà ? Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, tout ça, c'était de la faute de Théodore, tout simplement.

Hermione et Théodore s'étaient liés d'amitié quand ils avaient commencé à travailler au Ministère de la Magie en tant que stagiaires. Ils avaient alors le même patron et passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Blaise et Drago avaient tout d'abord mal vu cette nouvelle amitié alors que Pansy se montrait très emballée. En effet, elle avait profité de cette opportunité pour leur annoncer qu'elle sortait avec Harry Potter.

Finalement, au bout d'un an de relation caché à leurs amis, Théodore et Hermione avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble. Oui mais voilà, ce n'était pas encore "leur chez-eux" puisqu'ils avaient proposé à Blaise et Ginny de vivre en colocation avec eux. Enfin, plus en colocation avec Blaise puisque Ginny était souvent en voyage à cause de son travail, elle était l'une des attrapeuses les plus célèbres du monde.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre avec Potter, il paraît que Weasley est toujours fourré chez vous.

Pansy ne répliqua pas. Après tout, il avait raison mais cette situation allait bientôt changé.

o.O.o

Une fois tous les cartons montés au troisième étage et la plupart des meubles montaient, Pansy pu enfin sortir le champagne.

-A votre nouvel appartement, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en remplissant sa coupe de champagne avant de la boire cul-sec.

Confortablement installés sur les divers canapés et fauteuils tandis qu'Hermione faisait des allers retours entre la cuisine pour apporter les dernières assiettes d'apéritif, les sorciers commencèrent à jouer à un jeu qu'Harry et Hermione leur avaient appris il y a quelques mois.

-Bon alors, nous allons former les équipes, informa Théodore afin de pouvoir démarrer le jeu.

Chacun cria le nom de la personne avec qui ils voulaient être créant ainsi un magnifique chahut dans le nouvel appartement.

-Bon, je vais chercher une feuille et un crayon et on va faire un tirage au sort, conclut le petit-ami d'Hermione.

Ginny et Hermione furent désignées comme chef d'équipe. La rousse tira la première dans la chaussette de Blaise où avaient été insérés les bouts de papiers.

-Harry, commença-t-elle.

Le survivant se plaça à côté de Ginny et ils se tapèrent dans la main. Ensemble, ils allaient former une équipe imbattable.

-Blaise, dit Hermione, visiblement peu enchantée par ce tirage.

-Cache ta joie ma Gryfffondor chérie ! ironisa le noir en s'installant sur l'autre canapé.

-Théodore, continua la rousse.

Le jeune homme échangea d'abord un baiser avec Hermione avant de rejoindre Harry sur l'autre canapé.

-Drago, annonça Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pansy, déclara à son tour la petite-amie de Blaise.

-Ah non, ce n'est pas possible ! s'indigna Hermione en sachant très bien qu'il ne restait que Ron et qu'il allait finir dans son équipe. Malefoy passe encore ! Mais Blaise et Ron dans la même équipe c'est tout simplement impossible ! C'est comme demander à un troll d'être intelligent !

Tous rigolèrent hormis les deux concernés.

-C'est le tirage, Hermione. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Chacun écrivit un mot sur une vingtaine de bouts de papiers que Harry venait de déchirer et ils les mirent dans la chaussette de Blaise. Armée d'un feutre, ce fut Hermione qui commença à dessiner sur le tableau à feuilles mobiles. L'objectif de son équipe était de deviner ce qu'elle dessinait, dans un temps imparti bien sûr.

Elle commença à dessiner une tige où au-dessus, elle rajouta des sortes de vaguelettes.

-Un balais à chiottes* ? demanda Blaise

Hermione désespéra complétement. Un balai à chiottes ? Sérieusement ? Elle dessina un cœur barré à côté.

-Ne pas aimer les nuages, proposa à son tour Ronald.

La jeune femme se tapa le front. Elle continua de dessiner autour de son premier dessin.

-Un arbre ?

-Une chauve-souris ?

-Un chat ?

-Un livre ?

-Stop, c'est fini, s'écria Ginny en prenant le sablier dans ses mains.

-C'était un brocoli bandes de crétins. Là, il y a la branche et après la fleur !

Énervée, Hermione s'installa dans les bras de Théodore, malgré qu'il ne soit pas de son équipe. Pour le moment, elle s'en moquait, elle avait juste besoin de réconfort.

-Bon, à mon tour, dit Harry en prenant le stylo et en commençant à dessiner.

Sans étonnement, l'équipe de Ginny gagna avec une sacrée marge, trente-cinq à trois.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que la moitié des convives étaient gaies, Blaise décida de faire ce en quoi il était le meilleur : raconter des blagues toutes aussi nulles les unes que les autres.

-Et Potter, tu veux une blague qui pue ? Eh bah sens tes chaussettes !

Théodore et Hermione soupirèrent alors que leurs amis se mirent à rirent à l'exception de Drago.

-Oh Drago ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! On sait tous que tu es encore amoureux d'Hermione et que ce déménagement t'exaspère ! Mais tu verras, un jour tu trouveras une fille qui sera rien qu'à toi !

Les phrases eurent l'effet de refroidir tout l'assemblée, même Blaise arrêta de rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Instinctivement, Théodore se plaça devant Hermione et affronta Drago du regard.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Tu sais très bien que Blaise ne raconte que des conneries quand il est bourré.

-Justement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une connerie Malefoy. C'est la vérité ?

-Théo, calme-toi, lui conseilla Harry en posant son bras sur celui du jeune homme qui se dégagea bien vite de cette emprise.

-Je veux la vérité ! Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Hermione ? Répond ! cria-t-il tandis que le silence persistait dans la salle.

-J'ai été amoureux d'Hermione, mais j'ai renoncé à elle dès que vous avez commencé à vous fréquenter.

Le jeune blond commença à se lever et à prendre la direction de la sortie.

-Où tu vas Drago ? lui demanda Pansy

-Je m'en vais, dit-il en faisant volte-face, je vois que la confiance règne ici. Dire que je voulais vous demandez votre consentement pour que je demande à Astoria de m'épouser.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme sortit de l'appartement.

-Merde... souffla Théodore avant de se diriger vers la sortie à la poursuite du jeune homme.

-Eh bah bravo Blaise ! Tu sais réchauffer l'ambiance ! le sermonna Ginny

-Bon histoire d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! s'écria Pansy. Je suis enceinte !

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers la jeune femme alors que son petit-ami la prenait dans ses bras.

-Je suis enceinte de quatre mois et c'est une fille.

-Et tu as picolé comme un trou ? Bien joué la future maman ! se moqua Ron

-Oh la belette, trouve-toi une femme on en reparle après...

-Mais c'est génial, s'exclama Ginny en posant ses mains sur le ventre de son ami. Et alors, vous avez une idée de prénoms ? Pour le parrain et la marraine vous savez qui vous allez choisir ? Je vais être tata, tu te rends compte Blaise, je vais être tata !

-Eh bien, génétiquement non puisque...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de ton avis mon chéri, dit froidement la petite-amie du noir. Je vais être tata ! Par Merlin, je vais te le pourrir de cadeaux ce gosse !

Harry et Pansy s'échangèrent un baiser, heureux.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'y mettes Blaise ! déclara Harry devant l'attitude de Ginny.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se releva et toisa Harry.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu veux vraiment que Blaise est un héritier ? Il est assez stupide comme cela, il en vaut deux, moi je te dis ! C'est hors de question que tu me fasses un gosse Zabini ! lui ordonna-t-elle en tendant un doigt accusateur sur le jeune homme.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire des bébés ma chérie ?

La demande de Blaise fit rire Pansy, Harry et Ron. Ginny quant-à-elle, regarda sa meilleure amie qui n'avait toujours rien dit pour le moment.

-Tu vas bien Hermione ?

La brune sembla sortir de sa torpeur et fixa sa meilleure amie.

-Je vais aller voir où sont les garçons, annonça Hermione avant de sortir de son appartement.

o.O.o

La jeune femme trouva Théodore et Drago installés sur le muret en face de l'immeuble, une bière à la main, discutant tranquillement. Lorsqu'il l'a vu s'approcher, Théodore pris Hermione dans ses bras tout en restant assis et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Tu vas bien Drago ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-J'ai peur, j'ai peur d'avoir perdu Astoria, d'avoir gâché notre amitié à cause de sentiments que je ressentais à Poudlard, j'ai peur de mon futur, avoua-t-il à demi-voix.

Toujours dans les bras de Théodore, elle attrapa la main de Drago et la caressa doucement.

-D'abord, sache que tu ne perdras pas mon amitié, tu es amoureux d'Astoria maintenant.

Le blond acquiesça.

-Je l'aime, je veux l'épouser.

-Eh bien, ne reste pas là ! s'emporta Théodore. Va la voir ! Offre-lui la bague de ta mère et dis-lui à quel point tu l'aimes, ne prends pas le risque de la perdre.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui ! s'exclama le couple.

Sans attendre, Drago transplana.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Théodore à l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais réagi pareil je pense. Tu viens, on remonte ? Pansy a une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

o.O.o

Drago revint un peu plus tard à l'appartement, Astoria à son bras, l'ancienne bague de fiançailles de Narcissa ornant son annulaire gauche.

-Oh Astoria ! Quelle plaisir de te voir ! s'écria Pansy en plongeant dans les bras de la nouvelle fiancée. Je vois que tu as accepté la demande de Drago. Tu as fait un très bon choix, dit-elle en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Nous aussi on a une bonne nouvelle, annonça Harry en se plaçant à côté de sa petite-amie. Bon, les autres sont au courant mais il faut à tout prix que le parrain soit au courant lui aussi.

-Attend ? Parrain ? Tu es enceinte ?

Pansy sourit devant le regard émerveillé de son meilleur ami.

-Eh oui ! Et je veux qu'Hermione soit la marraine.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Hermione assise sur les genoux de Théodore.

Ils se regroupèrent tous autour de la table basse, chacun essayant de se faire une place sur le canapé. Hermione et Théodore annoncèrent leur projet de faire un voyage aux Etats-Unis pendant le mois d'Août, Pansy commença à leur présenter les différents prénoms de filles qu'Harry et elle avaient commencé à choisir. Ginny et Astoria s'enthousiasmèrent du prochain mariage à préparer. Ron, lui, caressa doucement la bague qu'il gardait depuis des mois dans sa poche. Il allait demander à Lavande de l'épouser mais il ne l'annoncerait pas ce soir à ses amis, il y avait déjà eu assez de rebondissements comme cela. Il aurait d'autres occasions de leur dire, entre amis.

* * *

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié autant que moi, j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire. _

_A bientôt ! ;) _

_PS : Consommez avec modération bien sûr ! _


End file.
